Warming Up
by nightmarerei
Summary: This Is a Request for brother of kane. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Temari are on a mission to find a mysterious individual but get more than they bargained for full summary inside. NaruSakuInoHinaTema lemon, Oneshot.


**Disclaimor: I don't own anything, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Summary.**

Naruto gets sent on a mission along with Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Temari to Investigate a mysterious person wearing odd armor roaming the area. A very heavy thunderstorm was starting to appear, they were about to look for shelter when they encountered the person they were looking for. a battle quickly began and the mysterious person easily countered everything they threw at him, with one final attack he blew Naruto and the girls into a flowing river just as heavy rain began to fall. The target uses this oportunity to flea and Naruto and the girls quickly hurry to a nearby cave, they shed their clothes and huddle together to keep warm but Kurama was scheming something, as he began releasing his chakra causing the girls to go into heat.

**Warming up.**

Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Hinata were gathered in the Hokage's office, Tsunade stared at them with her chin resting on her hands.

"Listen up, I have a very important mission for all of you." Tsunade begins.

"What kind of mission is it Milady?" Ino asks.

" Its a search mission, there have been reports of a suspicious individual roaming the elemental nations. He was seen last coming into the land of fire from the land of wind, You'll be meeting up with Temari who'll fill you in on who this individual is since she's the only one who got a good look at him." Tsunade finished.

"Alright, lets go get this guy!" Naruto said enthusiastic.

"Naruto calm down!" Sakura scolded him.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, its just that its been a while since we've had a mission like this and I'm pumped." Naruto explained.

"Be that as it may, that's still no reason to act recklessly." Tsunade warned him worriedly.

"Aw, you worry too much Baa-chan." Naruto tells Tsunade sheepishly.

"I wouldn't have to worry so much if you were a little more careful and would you stop calling me that!" Tsunade says annoyed.

"Okay then, we'll be on our way to meet Temari-san." Sakura says as she pushes Naruto outside the office.

"Um is there anything else Milady?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Yes, excersize extreme caution. this individual uses strange abilities, he manged to hold his own against the Kazekage while fending off the sand shinobi." Tsunade tells Hinata.

"Will do Ma'am." Ino confirmed as she and Hinata left Tsunade's office.

Tsunade sighs before turning around in her chair to look out the window, out in the distance she sees gathering storm clouds. " I have a bad feeling about this." she whispers to herself as she continues to watch the up coming storm.

Meanwhile Naruto, Ino, Hinata and Sakura are jumping from tree top to tree top to where they would rendezvous with Temari.

" I wonder who this person is that has the Hokage so worried?" Ino asked out loud.

"Well whoever he is, we must stop him." Sakura added in as they continued the rest of the way in silence.

After traveling for a couple miles they soon spotted Temari who was leaning against a tree, Temari sensed someone approaching and looked up to see The team Konoha had sent. The Konoha group landed in front of her and Sakura steped up to Temari.

"Its good to see you Temari." Sakura greeted her.

"The feelings mutual, but we have to hurry or we'll loose him." Temari said urgently as the other nodded.

They began jumping across the tree tops with Temari leading them, Sakura noticed the tense look on Temari's face and became worried.

"Temari, are you alright?' Sakura asked.

"Huh?" Temari was caught off guard by Sakura's question.

" You look Really tense." Sakura told her.

"Oh that. Its just that I want to be alert just in case this guy ambushes us." Temari explained.

"can you tell us about this guy?" Naruto asked.

"Like how he infiltrated the village?" Ino added.

"about that, he just appeared out of nowhere." Temari answered Ino's question.

"what do you mean?" Sakura asked, as the other listened in.

"I just came back from a mission and as I was going to report in, a bizzare wall appeared and then it dissappeared but it left behind something." Temari began.

" Our Mysterious individual I presume ." Ino said to which Temari Nodded.

"He began looking around and that's when he spotted me, he then smiled before he left and then there was an explossion and the next thing I knew we were under attack by a guy wearing strange armour." Temari finished explaining.

"The sand village was under attack by just one person?" Ino asked.

"Yes and we were having a hard time taking him down, he used these strange abilities that seemed to counter our attacks." Temari explained, remembering how the assailant countered Gaara's sand.

"This guy sounds very dangerous if even Gaara had trouble with him." Naruto commented sounding a little worried.

"And he's roaming in the land of fire now, who knows what someone like that could do?" Sakura said.

They continued their search for the unknown intruder but they couldn't find a single trace of him. Storm clouds begin to form and the sound of thunder can be heard.

"Temari, I think we need to find shelter." Sakura informed her.

"Not yet he could be around here." Temari told Sakura as she landed in a clearing.

The others landed shortly after and the wind started to pick up, Naruto walked up to Temari and tried to convince her that they should seek shelter."Look Temari-chan, I want to catch this guy too but if we don't hurry and find a place to wait out this storm we'll be in trouble."

Temari looks at Naruto and then at the other girls. "I guess your right." Temari said finally giving in.

"Hey don't sweat it, I'm sure this guy is probably going to find someplace to escape the rain so we still have a chance to find him." Naruto tried to cheer her up as he placed his right hand on her left shoulder.

Temari smiles at the gesture and just as they were about to go she spots someone coming out of the woods.

" It can't be." Temari whispered as her eyes widened.

"what's the matter Temari-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked at where she's staring.

"That's the guy that attacked the sand village!" she said pointing to the person as he took notice of them.

"well, well, fancy meeting you here." He said causing them to take a battle stance.

"There's no way you're getting away this time." Temari declares as she prepares her fan.

"is that so?" He says before reaching into the pocket of his sweater and pulling out some odd device that looks like a buckle. " we'll just see about that." He then places the device in front of his waist and a belt comes out of a slot on the left side of the buckle looping around his waist until it connects to the other end of the buckle. A grey and silver booklet appears on the left side of the belt, the person opens the Ride Booker to reveal a single card in a holster along with others cards in a holster next to it. He picks the single card and opens the buckle by pulling at its sides causing the center of the buckle to turn on its side.

"Henshin!" He declares as he inserts the card into the open slot and pushes the sides of the buckle causing the center to turn to its original place.

**Kamen Ride: Decade!** The belt anounces as the person is covered in a black body suit that forms over him along with a helmet that has green eyes. Seven violet colored cards flew out of the chest and inserted into the helmet, causing the shoulders and the sides of his form to turn violet, the inner thighs and legs of the suitare colored white as well as an X which one end runs from his left shoulder armour down across his chest to under his right arm and the other end runs from under his left arm over his shoulder armour. everyone is surprised at the sudden transformation. The person now know as Decade removes his Ride Booker and it unfolds at the top and bottom, forming the hilt and blade of a sword.

"Shall we get started?" Decade asked as he charged at them.

Temari meet him halfway as she blocked his sword with her fan, Decade looked at her and chuckled.

"what's so funny?!" Temari demanded as she stared into his large green eyes and struggled to push him back.

"Its just that wherever I go I seem to encounter you five." Decade said as he pushed Temari away.

"Temari-chan!" Naruto cried out as he jumped and caught Temari.

"Nice catch." Decade complimented.

"who the hell are you!?" Naruto shouted still having Temari in his arms.

"I'm just passing-through Kamen Rider." Decade tells him before charging.

Naruto jumps out of the way with Temari just as Decade swung his sword, Sakura uses this opportunity to charge at Decade with a chakra enhanced punch. Decade saw this and duck down to dodge it before punching Sakura and causing her to skid back.

"You'd hit a woman?" Sakura asked as she wiped her mouth.

"A woman? Where?!" Decade asked looking around making Sakura angry. " I don't see a woman anywhere, all I see is a naive little girl." he mocked.

Sakura slams her fist into the ground creating large fissures, Decade jumps out of the way but Hinata was waiting for him as she attempted to strike him with a Jyuken but he kicked her away.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto calls out as he catches her before she can hit the ground.

"T-thank you N-Naruto-kun." Hinata thanked him shyly with her face bright red.

"Hey, Look out!"

Naruto and Hinata looked to see Decade about to slash them, but Naruto blocks it with a kunai.

"You bastard." Naruto says as he struggles to hold Decade off.

Decade backs away and puts another card in his buckle. **Attack Ride: Slash** the buckle announces as Decade swings his sword creating a crescent red energy wave that quickly heads towards Naruto and Hinata. Thinking quickly Naruto pushes Hinata out of the way and takes the hit which causes an explosion.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cries out, but then Five Naruto's emerge from the smoke cloud and charge at Decade.

"I can do that too." Decade says as he puts another card into his buckle.

**Attack Ride: Illusion** the buckle says as Decade splits into five copies of himself and each takes on a Naruto clone. The Naruto's are managing to hold their own but the Decades change their weapon into a gun and shoot down the Narutos causing the clones to dissappear only leaving the original.

"C'mon is that the best you've got?" Decade mocked.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

Decade looks to his left and sees Temari swing her fully opened fan and unleashing an intense gust of wind. Decade tries to hold his ground but he's blown away and his clones dissappear, he rolls across the ground until he hits a tree. He starts getting up and sees that Temari preparing to swing her fan again.

"No you don't." Decade says as he inserts another card into his Decadriver.

**Attack Ride: Blast**, Decade points his gun at Temari and fires several violet energy spheres that swirl around as it heads towards her. She attempts to block it with her fan but its too much and she's blown away.

"Temari-chan!" Naruto cries out as he goes to her.

Temari tries to lift herself up but she's too weak, Decade slowly approaches her and points his gun at her. he's about to shoot her but turns around and shoots several Naruto clones that tried to sneak up on him and they poof out of existance.

"You can't sneak up on me." Decade says but then sees Sakura rush at him again, instead of dodging Decade's fist glows and he meets her attack causing a big explosion.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cries out as he's helping Temari stand.

Sakura jumps out of the smoke and lands beside Naruto and Temari, Hinata also joins them as they all wait to see what Decade will do.

"Your pretty strong for a little girl." Decade says as he walks out of the smoke and dusts himself off.

"And your not very smart!"

Decade turns to his right to see Ino in a crouching position with her hands extended out towards him.

"Mind transfer Jutsu!" Ino declares as her body goes limp.

"Oh Shi-" Decade didn't finish as Ino took over, everyone watches as Decade looks back at them.

"Ino, is that You?" Sakura asked catiously.

"Yeah, its me forehead." Ino mocked inside Decade's body.

Everyone smiled but then their smiles quickly turned into shock, Ino noticed their looks and tilted her head in confusion.

"Hey, what's with those faces?" Ino asked not noticing Decade emerge from the smoke behind her.

"they're just dumbfounded." Decade commented.

Ino's eyes widen as she quickly turned around just as Decade made a upward horizontal slash causing the body that Ino was occupying to shatter. Ino's limp Body suddenly jumped back as her soul violently re-entered her body.

"Ino!" Sakura cried out in worry.

"You should never let your guard down." commented Decade as he pulled out another card. " The conditions may not be ideal but it'll have to do."

Decade insertd the card into the Decadriver, **Kamen Ride: Riser!** The Decadrive announces as Decade is shrouded in darkness, an audiable howl can be heard as the darkness dissappears revealing a comepletely diffirent person. Naruto and the others stare in shock at this transformation, the individual standng before them is dark skinned, with black spiky hair that stops at his upper back, grayish silver eyes that stare right through them, he's wearing black and red tennis shoes and black pants with the Decadrive around his waist, he has on a black shirt with an image of the full moon with the kanji for chaos in the middle is displayed on the front of his shirt; he has on a blood red hooded cloak and on his exposed right arm is a tattoo that says BAD DOG.

" Did he do a transformation Jutsu?" Sakura asked out loud.

"I've never seen a transformation Jutsu like that." Added in Hinata.

Riser's hands are engulfed in flames and as they dispersed two hand guns that are as white as the full moon appear in his hands. he points them at the group and fires several dark shots at them. Temari quickly gets in front of her friends and opens her fan to block the incoming shots.

"They're not as strong as his earlier shots!" Temari told her friends as she swing her fan and sent an intense wave of wind at Riser.

" Don't bet on it." Riser announced as he jumped up to avoid Temari's attack, he then inserts a card in his Decadrive.

**Attack Ride: Hell Hounds!** it announced as Riser fired four fireballs at Temari's wind Jutsu that turned into wolves, when the fire wolves entered the wind currents, the flames from their bodies spread out until they consume Temari's attack and form a giant wolf made of fire.

"No way!" Temari says shocked that he used her own attack to power up his and now the wolf is closing in on them.

"I got this!" Naruto says as he charges in front of Temari, He summons a clone and together they begin forming a rasengan." _Choodama Rasengan!_" he says as he slams a giant Rasengan against the upcoming flame wolf and the result is a massive explossion that covers the surroundng area.

The smoke clears to reveal a scorched area and Riser reverting back to Decade, "Damn, I wasn't able to use Riser's full abilities, meh maybe next time." he says to himself as he sees the smoke clearing where Naruto and the girls are, he sees several Naruto's in front of the girls. " So he used himself as a shield." Decade commented sounding impressed. he looks to where Ino was and sees three Naruto's surrounding her with burn marks on their clothes.

The clones dispersed only leaving the original Naruto, the wind begins to pick and Decade pulls out another card.

"Lets make this the last one." he said as he inserts the card into his Decadrive.

**Final Attack Ride: D-D-D-Decade! **The Decadrive announced as columns of cards appeared in front of Decade, Naruto sees this and starts Gathering chakra, his eyes becomes slits as a red chakra cloak forms around his body. He extends a chakra hand towards Ino and brings her to him, Decade begins to rise along with the columns until it forms an angle and he bends his left leg and extends his right leg in a kick position and goes through the columns. Naruto begins forming a red Rasengan as Decade's attack closes in.

"Rasengan!" Naruto declares as he thrusts his rasengan forward and colliding it with Decade's kick. The two attacks struggle against each other as they attempt to over power the other, until it was too much and a big explossion accured causing Naruto and The girls to be blown into a fast flowing River. Decade watched as they were swept away and turned back to normal.

"Hmph, they got away." He said smiling before walkng off just as a flash of lighting accured and he vanished.

Down stream Naruto managed to gather the girls around him and using his shadow clones made a rope by linking their arms towards the shore.

"Is everyone okay?" Naruto asked.

"Besides being thrown into a river and almost getting swept away?, I'm great!" Ino said sarcasticly as she tried to get the excess water out of her hair.

"At least it can't get any worse." Sakura said, just as as it started to rain heavily.

"You just had to say that didn't you forehead?" Ino told her friend annoyed.

"At least I'm not whinning Ino-pig!" Sakura shot back.

They both glared at each other before a bolt of lighting in the distance caused them to shriek and cower.

"M-maybe we should do this another time." Ino said hugging herself in fear.

"Y-your probably right." Sakura quickly agreed.

"We better find shelter before the storm gets worse!" Temari said as the sound of thunder can be heard around them.

They ran into the woods as the rain started getting heavier, Naruto soon spotted a cave that lead into a cliff.

"Hey, there's a cave over there!" Naruto pointed at the cave entrance and they all hurriedly ran inside just as the rain started to get worse.

Everyone was soaked to the bone and shivering, it was too bad to go outside and look for firewood and even if they did find any it would be of no use to them.

"Just great, it was bad enough that we got our asses handed to us but now we're going to freeze to death." Ino complaind, her teeth chatering from the cold. but then the cave was suddenly illuminated.

Everyone turned to the source and saw Hinata standing next to an open fire, Hinata was getting nervous as everyones attention was now on her.

"Hinata, how did you make that?" Ino asked surprised but glad.

"Um well I found some firewood nearby and used a fire jutsu to light it." Hinata explained as she looked away with her face red.

"Wow, lucky for us you were here Hinata." Naruto complimented causing Hinata to blush harder.

"Alrght listen up everyone, we need to get out of these wet clothes or we'll get Hyporthermia." Sakura told them causing everyone to look at her like she's crazy.

"Uh Forehead, you do realize Naruto is here right?" Ino said pointing her thumb at Naruto.

"Don't remind me." Sakura said blushing as she started removing her skirt.

"We don't have a choice at the moment, I'm sure Naruto won't try anything." Temari glared at Naruto.

They began removing their wet clothes although Hinata was a little hessitant to do so, Naruto stripped to his boxers while the girls remained in their bra and panties. Ino took this time to look at the other girls bodies.

"Looking good there forehead."Ino told her friend as she took in Sakura's body, she had a petite but athletic frame with a slim waistline, nicely shaped hips and toned stomach. " Its not nearly as nice as my body, but still good."

"gee thanks Ino." Sakura said sarcastic as she looked at Ino's body. her platinum blonde hair complimented her pale skin, her breast were a decent size a C cup and she had a slim waistline that led to nicely shaped legs.

"Temari's isn't bad either." Ino said shifting her view to Temari, she had fair skin and her breasts were a little bigger than Ino's. her body was more athletic but she still looked Sexy with her nicely shaped legs and flat stomach. "But Hinata."

Ino, Sakura and Temari looked at Hinata causing her to blush, her body is what most women dream of. Pale skin that glowed in the fires light, slim waistline that lead to her nicely shaped thighs and legs. but her most attracting feature was her huge breasts, that were barely contained in her blue bra.

"Why do you hide such a body under those baggy clothes?" Ino aked making Hinata more embarrassed.

Wanting to save the Hyuga from further embarrassment Temari casts a glance at Naruto. "Check out the stud."

Sakura, Ino and Hinata look at Naruto and they couldn't help but blush, Naruto has a strong muscular chest with Six pack abs, his strong muscular arms and legs would make any woman drool.

"Wow Naruto, You look great!" Ino complimented as she couldn't take her eyes away from Naruto's body.

"You think so?" Naruto replied nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"What kind of workout do you do to get like that?' asked Ino.

"Just regular training I guess." Naruto replied.

"There's no way regular training can produce results like that." Ino told him pointing at his rock hard body as dropplets of water ran down his chest.

"If you saw how hard he trains and how often then you would believe him." Sakura added in.

They then gathered around the fire as they placed their wet clothes over a makeshift hanger made from the poles of their tents. despite the fires warmth they still felt cold.

"Listen I think we need to share our body heat in order to stay warm." Sakura told everyone.

"You don't mean..." Hinata trailed off as her mind tried to fathom what Sakura was Implying.

"We have to cuddle." Ino said as she eyed Naruto.

Naruto gulped as Sakura motioned for him to lay down and they knelt down next to him, Ino wraped Naruto's right arm over her shoulders, she marveled at how his muscled arm felt against her skin. Sakura wraped his left arm over her shoulders and placed a hand on his abs. Hinata joined Ino as she nervously placed the remainder of Naruto's arm over her shoulder and Temari did the same. Naruto's heartbeat quickened as he felt Ino and Sakura's smoothe skin against his. he glances down to see the girls with their eyes closed and breathing calmly which means they have fallen asleep.

_"They feels so warm, I'm so lucky!"_ Naruto says mentally as he tries to get some sleep.

However deep within Naruto's mind the Nine tailed fox sees this situation as an oportunity and begins to leak chakra through the bars of his cage. Meanwhile, Naruto's body began leaking out red chakra until it completely covers himself and the girls. The girls begin moving as the red chakra is starting to have an effect on them, they shift uncomfortably as their bodies start feeling hot. their breasts begin to grow causing strain on their bras until it was too much and they burst freeing their enormous breasts. Sakura now had a D cup while Ino and Temari had an E cup but Hinata had an impressive F cup. Their bodies started to change as their waists became slimmer their thighs expanded causing their panties to break apart. Ino's right hand wandered up her chest cupping her left breast while her other hand went in between her legs. she rubbed her clit between her fingers as she pinched her nipple. There was this itch that she couldn't seem to scratch as a fire ignited deep within her, Ino's eyes slowly opened as she looked at her surroundings and saw the other girls massaging their breasts and rubbing their pussies. Ino looked at Naruto and looked over his body hungrily, she reached inside his boxers and started to massage his shaft, soon the other girls took notice of this and all five of them engaged in acts of sexual pleasure as Naruto created 11 shadow clones to help him conquer the girls.

They continued this for several hours as they alternated and even the girls took part in pleasing each other. the cave was quickly filled with the smell of sex as the group mating continued. soon the storm was starting to die down as the girls laid across the cave floor comepletely covered in Naruto's seed, they have hazy far away looks in their eyes and tongues sticking out of their mouths as their urge and need they felt earlier had been fulfilled. Naruto was panting as he stood over the girls who lay comatose, he smiled as he observed his handywork. the girls were really ravenous as they begged him to fuck them in every which way, he didn't know what caused them to behave like this but he wasn't complaining. Exhaustion began to overtake him as he started falling back and as soon as his back hit the floor he was fast asleep with a satisfying smile on his face. Everything was quiet until red chakra started leaking out of Naruto and the girls, the chakras merged together and the seal holding the nine tailed fox appeared on Naruto's stomach. the seal began to undo itself as a glob of chakra started emerging from the seal and head out the cave entrance, once outside it began to form into the nine tailed fox.

"Yes, I'm finally free!" The Nine Tailed fox shouted with glee, as his body began to form until only his tails was still connected to Naruto." Thanks brat, you and your vixens did your part to free me wonderfully. but now its over." the last bit of the fox's tail began to exit Naruto who was starting to get weaker and weaker.

"Goodbye boy, at least I gave you a great parting gift and there's a chance that your memory will live on."The fox said but before he could pull the last inch of his tail out, he froze. " What?!" He finds his body surrounded by a yellow aura that's preventing him from moving.

"I will not allow you to spread chaos across the world."

The fox looked to the direction of the voice and saw a very beautiful woman walking elegently towards him wearing a beautiful white gown like a princess with the Decadrive wraped around her waste, a necklace in the shape of a golden sun adorns her neck with matching earings, her pink, green and blue hair flows gently in the wind as she stares at the Nine Tailed Fox with her purple eyes.

"Who are you?!" The fox demanded.

"I am the one who shall stop you from taking an innocent life." She said as she pulled out a card from the Ride Booker.

Far off in the distance a loud roar can be heard as a pillar of light shot into the sky before a rainbow collored beam descended into the ground.

The following Morning Naruto and the girls woke up feeling refreshed not even minding that they were all naked and the girls covered in cum, they returned to the village to report to Tsunade who told them that the mysterious person known as Decade has suddenly vanished and all sightings of him had stoped. Naruto and his group was vissibly upset at this and after Tsunade dismissed them, went home to rest.

The following morning Naruto was sleeping peacefully on his bed when he felt something off, he slowly opened his eyes and saw a bulge underneath his cover. his eyes widen as he quickly removed the covers to reveal Ino sucking on his cock.

"Ino-chan?!" Naruto screamed in surprise.

"Good morning Stud."Ino greeted him before going back to suck on his cock.

Naruto groaned as Ino wraped her tongue around his cock and then licked the tip, waking up and recieving a blowjob was too much for Naruto as he exploded in Ino's mouth. Ino managed to swallow all of his cum and marveled at the taste.

"Mmmm tasty." Ino said as she sat up and removed her top exposing her massive breasts.

"H-hey wait a minute!" Naruto began to protest.

"You don't want to mate?" Ino asked as she removed her skirt and panties.

"well yeah But-"

"Great!" Ino cut him off as she began positioning his cock at her entrance but before she could insert it insde of her, the door to Naruto's room swung open to reveal Sakura, Hinata and Temari.

"I knew it!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Tch." Ino narrowed her eyes at the girls that surrounded Naruto's bed.

"Ino pig we agreed not to get the jump on each other!" Sakura yelled angrily as a tick appeared on her forehead.

"I couldn't help myself." Ino said mockingly as she stuck her tongue out at them.

"Ino-san we all agreed to mate with Naruto together and tell him the news." HInata said.

This caught Naruto's attention " News, What news?" he asked.

"That the Uzumaki clan will live on." Ino said as she placed her hands on her stomach which the other girls did as well.

Naruto's eyes widen as his mind processed that information, he looked at each of the women who looked at him with a smile on their lips and a tint of red across their face.

"I'm...going to be a Daddy?" he asked to which everyone nodded, a smile quickly spread across his face and he gathered all the girls into his arms." I'm going to be a daddy, I'm gong to be a Daddy." Naruto repeated as tears formed in his eyes.

The girls smiled as they embraced him and let him sob into their shoulders, after a few minutes of silence Ino was the first to speak." You have some pretty pottent stuff Naruto-kun."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he dried his tears.

"You managed to get us pregnant in one of our non fertile days." Sakura said.

"What?" Naruto said looking at Sakura with wide eyes.

"Apparently when we were having sex, it triggered our ovulation and that's how we got pregnant." Sakura explained as she rubed her belly.

"How's that possible?" Asked Naruto.

"We're not entirely sure." Temari added in.

"lets worry about that later, right now we should be celebrating." Ino said lustfully as she licked her lips.

"For once your right piggy." Sakura agreed as she, Hinata and Temari started removing their clothing.

"Hell yeah, this is the greatest day of my life!" Naruto said Happily as they all engaged in their "celebration".

Meanwhile outside Naruto's apartment, the mysterious man is leaning against a nearby tree.

"The heavens must definetly be in your favor Naruto." He says as he looks at a card that looks like the woman that confronted the Fox. " If I didn't stop on this world then Kurama's plan to get you to unleash your primal instincts along with those girls to weaken the seal enough for him to escape would have succeded." He then jumped into the air. " on top of that you scored with four hotties at the same time **and** they want to be with you, lucky bastard just like in all the other worlds I've visited." With that said a space/time distortion wall appeared in front of him and as he entered it the wall dissappeared along with him.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, this was a request done for brother of kane and I enjoyed writing it. I had to cut out the love scenes in order to comply with guidelines, if you want the uncensured version go m deviant art account nightmarerei and look for it there. The Oc Riser belongs to SHADOW FLAMETHROWER who gave me permission to use him. can you guess who the woman that defeated Kurama was? please leave a positive review and Decade will continue to make cameo appearances in my other stories until he takes center stage in a future story. as for Decade having cards that aren't kamen riders, this Decade isn't like the original one the person who is Decade is not Tsukasa Kadoya but an OC of mine. I will explain it more when he gets his own story.**


End file.
